Liza Fellinor
Liza Fellinor is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. She plays a minor role in the Infinity Wars. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1953–1974' Liza was born on June 3, 1953, in Baltimore, Maryland. Both of her parents were a skilled astrologists, and when she began to show interest in the subject, they taught her basic astrology and how to utilize it. Liza grew up in a family that revered Erik Alderson (986–1053), the man who founded Omniversal studies, and Albrecht Steiner (1010–1078), the first professor to teach at any Omniversal studies academy. Each member of her family specialized in different subjects within Mysticism. Many relatives took to alchemy, while some relatives took to philosophy. Other relatives pursued careers in extra-sensory perception and magic. In 1967, at the age of 14, Liza grew a strong ambition to master astrology, possibly more so than her parents. Her parents encouraged her to enroll in an Omniversal studies academy, the closest of which was located nearby in Bethesda, Maryland. She enrolled in the academy in November 1969, moving to Bethesda shortly thereafter. Liza began attending the academy on January 5, 1970. She met Lyra Monlovar and Bella Llano during this time. The three became great friends and excelled in their own respective Mysticism classes; Liza attended astrology classes, Lyra attended magic classes, and Bella attended alchemy classes. The three would often meet after class and eat lunch together. With their success assured, the three graduated from the school on January 6, 1974. That same year, she became a member of the Mystic Order. '1974–2019' After graduation, the three went their own separate ways. Lyra would seek the All and study magic under Him, while Bella would pursue a career concocting potions and being a cook at the local Mexican restaurant in Baltimore. Liza remained in Bethesda, working as an astrology teacher. The three never talked to each other for another 41 years. Liza worked as an astrology teacher from 1974 to 2010, when she retired; she went on as a horoscope writer and a local fortune teller. On April 3, 1974, a blindingly bright and blue light shone into the classroom. Liza and her students were stunned, and they didn't know what was going on. Liza went outside to investigate once the light had died down, as she had heard frantic shouting. She asked what was going on, though she never received an answer. She would find out the truth of the situation 41 years later. Beginning on April 15, 2014, Liza sensed an energy that was beginning to change reality. This energy increased in intensity approximately every 6 months, until September 28, 2015. The day before, Liza received word from Lyra that something incredible would happen, and that she and Bella were invited to visit the house of Tony Stark, upon his permission. Liza travelled to Stark's residence, arriving on the day of the Fourth Blood Moon. She reunited with Lyra and Bella there, sharing their experiences with each other and spending the day with each other. Liza and Bella returned to Maryland one week later, both having met Stark and subsequently becoming members of the Guys. The two were present for the 2015 Convergence, after which they were summoned to Stark Tower. At Stark Tower, Liza and Bella became Avengers. Liza became a Secondary Avenger, while Bella became a Primary Avenger. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' As a Secondary Avenger, Liza plays a minor role in Infinity War I. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Astrology Category:1950s births Category:Characters Category:1953 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:The Guys Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:The Avengers Category:Secondary Avengers Category:The Mystic Order